<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gwent Incident by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240047">The Gwent Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black'>Yennefer_Maleficent_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Gwent (The Witcher), Mild Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual game night escalates when Yennefer bites off more than she can chew. Or did she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStyxGoddess/gifts">RiverStyxGoddess</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can thank queerjewishwerewolf and riverstyxgoddess for this one, really (sorry if it's not what you two imagined)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tension was palpable in Yennefer's living room, and had someone paid attention to Geralt, they would've noticed how he looked around, calculating his escape route. Ever the oblivious one, Jaskier said, “Tissaia, not everything is a competition, Yen can win one game of gwent.”</p><p><br/>
He quickly noticed his mistake as Tissaia gave him a glare so intense he should’ve dropped right then and there. Glancing over to Geralt for help, the white-haired man only sighed, grabbed the poet's hand and dragged him out off the room, saying, “well, this was nice, we should do it again sometime.”</p><p><br/>
Just like that, Yennefer found herself alone with Tissaia, whose eyes portrait more competitiveness than anyone she had ever seen. Slowly it started to dawn on her that maybe it hadn't been the best idea to challenge the brunette to a game or her favourite card game, and tease her about it as well. She quickly lost the first round despite all the spies Tissaia had thrown her way and looked down at the table in shock.</p><p><br/>
“You know what, Tissaia?” she said with a mischievous grin and reached for the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor, “let's make this game a bit more interesting.” Tissaia's wide eyes gazed back and forth between violet eyes and a lacey, red bra, and the brunette now supported a slight blush, despite which her voice was firm as she countered, “oh darling, you're on!”</p><p><br/>
Yes, challenging and treating Tissaia would have been bad indeed. At least if Yennefer's goal had been to win, which it wasn't.<br/>
By some miracle – or Tissaia's benevolence, more like – Yennefer won the second round and Tissaia promptly removed her dark green, silken top. Underneath she wore a bra that was just as silken and just as green, and Yennefer realised she had been right in suspecting that she could not take her eyes off of Tissaia's beautiful form.</p><p><br/>
“Hey pretty girl, my eyes are up here,” Tissaia joked light-heartedly, making Yennefer's gaze snap back up, though she failed to feel any shame at getting caught in her admirations. Batting her lashes in a coy way, she asked, “you think I'm pretty?” which only got her an eye roll in return.</p><p><br/>
“Let's finish this game so you can find out just how pretty I think you are,” she whispered before gesturing towards the table, urging Yen to play her cards. It was the third and last round, and up until Yen's last card, it didn't look too bad for her. <br/>
That's when an evil grin appeared on Tissaia's face as she looked down at her last card. Just like that, Yen knew she lost. Whatever card the brunette had, it was bad for Yen. When it was finally revealed, Yennefer’s jaw dropped in shock and it took a lot of restraint not to let her head fall onto the table.</p><p><br/>
The card she'd played was Tissaia de Vries. The card that automatically played all other sorceress cards the player has. Due to the power this card held, only twenty of them existed, but of course Tissaia herself would have one. Face void of any emotion, Yen looked at Tissaia and asked, “I never stood a chance to begin with, did I?”</p><p><br/>
A warm smile formed on the brunette's face as she shook her head and said, “not the slightest, darling. Now, if I understood the rules of the game completely, you're supposed to lose another piece of clothing right about now.” The calm, agonizingly slow raise of her brows was way too cocky in Yennefer's opinion. </p><p><br/>
“I have a proposition for you,” Yennefer purred as she leaned forward, had resting on her folded hands as she firmly planted her elbows on the table top, “why don't you come here and undress me yourself.”</p><p><br/>
Tissaia's eyes darkened to the point where her gaze became predatory, and Yennefer knew damn well that, no matter what it was Tissaia regarded like that, she always got it. Yennefer barely had the time to remove her elbows from the table before the brunette moved it out of the way in a display of a surprising amount of strength. </p><p><br/>
Before the raven-haired woman could comprehend what's going on, Tissaia trapped her between her arms, leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “and which article of clothing, pray tell, would you like to lose first.” A shiver ran down Yennefer's spine, and when Tissaia's index finger traced her cheekbone before skimming over her bottom lip, a spark of electricity travelled down her body directly into her core. </p><p><br/>
When she suggested Tissaia work her way from the top down, her voice was at least two octaves higher than usual. And who could blame her, she had had a crush on Tissaia for ages, this had been her dream for far too long. </p><p><br/>
Cold fingers on her shoulder blades brought her back to reality and she became painfully aware of the fact that one of Tissaia’s knees rested between her legs on the edge of the chair, mere inches from her crotch. Within seconds the red bra dangled from an elegant index finger as blue eyes appraised it. Blue met violet eyes and she asked, “you planned this, didn't you?” and despite it being a rhetoric question, Yen nodded eagerly. </p><p><br/>
Gaze shrouding with desire, she took in the sight in front of her. Whether Yennefer's nipples were hard due to the room temperature or Tissaia's attention she wouldn't say. And yet Tissaia knew without needing confirmation, a grin creeping on her face. A hand shot forward, quick as a flash, pressing against the crotch of her jeans as she purred, “so you want this? Or would you rather lose another game of gwent?”and Yennefer's breath caught in her throat at the sudden sensation as well as the insinuation. </p><p><br/>
With a surge of courage Yennefer replied, “I don't think we need a rematch, you made your point,” before leaning up and capturing Tissaia's lips, which had been mere inches from her own. Almost immediately a hand snake into Yen's hair, gripping it roughly and yanking her closer as Tissaia growled into the kiss and bit Yennefer’s lower lip. </p><p><br/>
All too soon, Tissaia broke the kiss and leaned back ever so slightly, admiring the sight before here through hooded eyes and asked, “so what do you say, do we take this to the bedroom or shall I have you right here on the table?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is for the incredibly talented mindmypensieve, who got me into the mess of a second chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yen woke the next morning, she felt a pleasant weight press against her. Remembering the evening before, she smiled to herself, realising that it was Tissaia’s had resting against her bare chest, her long, brown hair fanning out as she breathed in and out deeply. Unfortunately the consequences of her actions came to her that moment as well, making her groan. </p>
<p><br/>“Well someone's unhappy to wake up next to me,” Tissaia mumbled in a dry tone of voice, apparently not having any desire to move yet. Not having expected Tissaia to be awake yet, Yen scrambled for an explanation, “no no no! It’s not that, I'm overjoyed to wake up next to you, it’s just... I remembered that I have a table to clean before Sabrina gets back from her vacation.”</p>
<p><br/>“And the kitchen counter,” the brunette amended, sounding smug at the memory. At that, Yen frowned and sat up a little, making Tissaia look at her, though not without a displeased grumble. Set on getting her way, Tissaia firmly settled back against the raven-haired woman. </p>
<p><br/>“Do remind me, how did we manage to get there?” she got a deep chuckle for her treating question before Tissaia finally looked up at her, a loving twinkle in blue depths as she responded, “if you insist, darling: you were half passed out on the table you just mentioned and I went to the kitchen to get myself a snack. Little did I know that you, being ever so impatient, were craving the same and just couldn't wait for your snack to come back.”</p>
<p><br/>A small smile graced Tissaia's beautiful features as her gaze dropped to Yen's lips, though a shimmer of conflict told her that the brunette was unsure of how to proceed. Deciding not to push the usually reserved woman, Yen changed the subject, asking, “why did you let me win the second round?”</p>
<p><br/>Baffled, Tissaia started at her for a moment. After blinking a few times, she gathered her thoughts, looked away and said, “well, it seemed only fair that you see what you’re getting yourself into, and that way you had enough time to be sure it's what you wanted.” Yen couldn't help but wonder where the sudden lack of confidence came from. No alcohol had been involved the night before, and surely the thrill of winning couldn't have gotten Tissaia that high, could it?</p>
<p><br/>Placing her index finger under Tissaia's chin, she softly yet decidedly made the brunette look at her as she said, “I've known what I wanted for a while now, Tissaia. Last night just happened to have been the first time I knew how to get it. And if I have to get my ass handed to me in gwent again for a repeat, then you bet I'll do just that.”</p>
<p><br/>Slowly, a grin spread on Tissaia's face, her eyes lighting up considerably at Yennefer's words. Leaning up to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, she pressed even closer to Yen. Breaking away too soon for Yennefer’s liking, Tissaia said, “you don't. But maybe you should ask me to dinner sometime, make me feel like I'm more than a temporary distraction.”</p>
<p><br/>Panic temporarily set in as she grasped the hidden meaning behind the brunette's words and her jaw dropped as she failed to come up with an intelligent answer. Closing her eyes, she composed herself before saying, “listen, I know that I don't have the best track record with my relationships but... you're more than my past... flings. With that being said... when may I take you out for dinner, my lady?”</p>
<p><br/>At this point, Tissaia was positively beaming. So much so that Yennefer wasn’t entirely sure if she had ever seen her smile this widely in the entire time she had known her. It was the most beautiful sight in the world and Yennefer knew she'd aspire to see this every day for the rest of her life from now on. </p>
<p><br/>The opening of the front door announced Sabrina's return and a look at the time told Yen that the two of them had slept way longer than she had initially thought. Tissaia and her shared a look before Yen scrambled out of bed and into pajama pants and an oversized shirt as she stumbled into the hall on her way to the living room. </p>
<p><br/>She caught Sabrina looking around the messy living room and gave her a sheepish smile when asked, “Yen, what happened here?”</p>
<p><br/>Nothing better came to mind,  so she simply stated, “well, I did some stuff...” At that, Sabrina pointedly looked at the clothes and gwent cards that were scattered all around the displaced table. Her gaze was critical enough to tell Yennefer that she didn't buy her excuse for even a second. </p>
<p><br/>To make matters worse for herself, Tissaia strode in, dressed in Yen's shorts and a sweater she could've worn as a dress.  With a sweet smile on her face, her eyes met Sabrina's and, without an ounce of shame, she announced, “hey Sabrina, I'm stuff.”</p>
<p><br/>Had it not been for the fact that she basically just announced that they had had sex in the living room, Yennefer would have burst out laughing. As it was, she stood there, carefully watching Sabrina connect the dots in her mind. A disgusted expression appeared on the blonde’s face and she yelled, “really, Yennefer? On the fucking DINNER TABLE?”</p>
<p><br/>Tissaia skipped over to her with a giggle, placed her hands on Yen's left shoulder and laid her head on top before mock-whispering, “wait until she heads about the kitchen counter.”</p>
<p><br/>Had it not been for Sabrina throwing a remote at her, Yennefer would've face palmed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>